never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Views
Views M. Kumnet (previously Views M. Cancer) is a character from NES Story. He was first introduced in The Final Challenge as a background character, but became recurring in late Chapter 2, and finally became a main character in late Chapter 3. Since then, he has become a very iconic character. Appearance Views is a green, mostly square card box with four playing cards all of a different type printed on him. He has cartoony black arms with circle hands and black legs. Amongst his print is his face, which includes black eyebrows, stick eyes and his mouth. Personality An ingenious fellow who likes to lead the NES team, and can sometimes be shy. Nonetheless, he is always busy with something important, yet has time for everyone. He can come off as odd to people like Rocko Rama or Chase McFly, but that's just them. History The Final Challenge was his first appearance. In this part, he was seen hanging out in a Target Café, while the M&M's partied. When it was time for Chapter 2, he didn't make it to the portal, and got locked in Chapter 1. So he became a hologram, and teleported into Chapter 2. In Chapter 2 Part 1, he returned as a hologram. Some guy named Tristan rebooted him, turning him back to normal. In Chapter 2 Part 2, he and Koopsers Joopsers went to the Ice Cream Factory. In The One Where Views Already Broke the Alter the Main Plot Rule, he angered the Kidz Bop Crew, which made them start war on everybody who wasn't a fan of their music. In Chapter 2 Part 4, he disappeared for four parts. During his absence, his dark backstory happened. In Chapter 2 Part 8, he returned as a box of cards. Reintroduced himself to everybody, and went after the BFDI cast. In Target Café Reborn, the owner of Target Café dies, leaving Starbucks Chain to take over. Views quickly took action, and secretly reopened the restaurants. Since then, Target Café has returned and become the most popular restaurant, and Views owns the company. In Soap's Terrible Team!, he flies a bunch of characters to safety, so they can prepare for the battle against Soap's Team. Later in the part, he finds the Meeple Reactor Core, and destroys all object recovery centers. As the battle goes on, he almost permanently dies, but Rocko saves him with regeneration powers. In It's Christmas Time In The Kitty!, he discovers you can mix mud with cat stomach acid to create drinking water. In A World Without Rocko, it is shown that without Rocko's ability to regenerate, Views would have died. Finding Views is about Views, after he jumped off of a random cliff in a state of craziness, giving him a concussion and amnesia. Many people had theories about him, such as him going to another planet, and others. But after his backstory cassette tape was found in a broken lab, the real identity of Views was revealed. Originally being a human, and having a brother named Bob Hartington. He lived in some place named “MW” and got kicked out by its dictator. Later being in the forests found by random objects, who took him into the hospital for recovery. He needed plastic surgery, but they couldn’t do it on humans, so he became a box of cards. In CheeseCrocker Invasion!, at Target Café, he refused to serve food containing cheese to Pink CheeseCrocker, which made her enraged and break a refrigerator. In The Doctor Team!, he was murdered by Sandy Cheeks. He wasn't recovered until the next part. In Cartoons Strike Back!, he showed his birth certificate, revealing his original last name was Cancer. He also called the police on an empty head, for stealing from Target Café. In They Might Be Giants vs. The Particle Gadget, he died twice because of Sandy Cheeks. After winning a lawsuit against Mark T. Gussiberg, he used the money to set up a military defense station on Deimos, while Sandy Cheeks was in hibernation. In Empty Headed End, he found old friends in Koopsers' apartment. They were all eating brownies but some were mutated so he got a case of the Pink. He needed a vaccination, so he got one, but he would still be contagious for a few days. He got a few people sick, then Lisa Loud yelled him away. Later in the part, Views teamed up with Yellow Satomi to stop the BFDI Fandom. In The M&M's..., Lisa Loud had a case of the pink and decided to cough on Views to make him turn into a KKirby clone again. He got a very expensive vaccination that would permanently cure him from Pink, but then he got dilated eyes for the rest of the part. He also revived They Might Be Giants, and got them to track down the Blue M&M. In EvilBob DoppelgangerPants, he lost all of his color, but since green is nonexistent in the Rockoless Universe, he had to become blue. He also beats up the BFDI Fandom. In Back to the olden' times!, he had killed his past self by accident. In Clovers Happen!, he was the waiter at Koopsers and Fifi's date. Fifi hates him so much, she shoved him into the garbage disposal. In Joe's Ultimate Bus Ride, he was talking to Jack Box about buisness, and saw him get hit. Once Jack, recovered they celebrated. Along with everyone else, he turned into a carrot. �� tried eating him, but Mario stomped on him. In Inside Koopsers Joopsers, he goes inside Koopsers with the others. It is revealed he spent most of the part disguised as Glass Joe, while Glass Joe was disguised as him. In The Time War: The End, he has flashbacks of all the terrible things SpongeBob SquarePants did to him, and throws him off the escape pod, and into hell. In I Hate Proms!, a blue square named Knawl forcefully takes him to the prom. In Finding Views II, he is kidnapped by Mickey Mouse, and taken to the Mickey Mouse Slaughterhouse. At the end of the part, he is rescued, and invites everyone to a feast of Wallaby Meat with Zest Ketchup. In The Cūppar, he relocates The Cūppar Headquarters, and builds a bridge to it. In Cheese Trek III: The Search For Crocker, he finds out Target Café's are getting replaced by Starbucks again, and moves it to Iceland supermarkets. In NES Werbe-Fernsehen, Views has his own cooking show where he cooks with soybeans. This makes various aliens (including Pokey-Eyes) mad because they are made of soybeans. He decides to cook human instead, but that upsets Chase McFly. In The Incidentals, Views decides to have a party at his mansion, but is jailed by the incidentals because they don't allow fun to exist. In Target Grill he competes with Arby's after they call it a baby restaurant, and go to war. In Target Diner, he turns Target Café into a diner to celebrate winning the war, but it quickly gets haunted. In Harsh Reality, he is found by a woman named Delilah, and put on her top shelf as a collector's item. Chase McFly is able to save him though. In Escape From Reality, Views throws a Grater at his real life counterpart, and finds out that everyone in the NES Multiverse cannot harm the RLCs. Deaths Trivia *The first card in his set is a 6 Black Spade card. *He has the most deaths out of all the current NES Cast members. *Views is 3 feet tall. Videos {| class="article-table" | Views! | Views and Benelux | Stepmother of the Year Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Characters with multiple deaths Category:Characters who live on the Sun Category:Main characters Category:Characters who originated from NES Story Category:Students of Here Boot Camp Category:User characters